


A Hypocrite

by dip_the_pip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, VidCon YouTube Convention, closeted Dan, implied blowjob, sorta? More like enemies to brief lovers to enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/dip_the_pip
Summary: Youtuber AU but dnp are enemies (but of course they hook up)
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	A Hypocrite

_Ugh, I’m supposed to hate this_ ,

The lips against Dan’s delicate neck are sinful, addicting, fire hot.

_Why don’t I hate this?_

There’s a door handle going into Dan’s back for a brief moment, but a quick hand reaches behind him to open the door and lead them both into the room. Next thing Dan knows, he’s being pushed up against the other side of the door, effectively slamming it shut. There’s a moan.

_I hate him so goddamn much, but fuck, I can’t hate this,_

“Hm?” Dan hums, having not heard whatever the lips against his collarbone mumbled. The lips move agonizingly slow up Dan’s neck and to his ear, sucking the lobe and earring into his mouth for a second.

“I said _I want to suck you off_ ,” The lips breathed into his ear, and who is Dan to deny such a simple request?

_Oh, when did he get on his knees? And has his eyes always been so blue?_

It’s over faster than it started, and Dan’s still panting as he tucks himself back into his pants and zips his jeans back up, “Want me to return the favour?” He asks, and he swears the lips turn up in a quick smirk.

“Next year,” He says softly, “Just to give you some incentive to come back,”

“You want me to come back?” Dan asks quietly in slight disbelief.

“Sure, gives me another chance to expose you as the hypocrite you are, Howell,”

“Oh, fuck off Lester,” Dan grumbles, fixing his hair in the dirty bathroom mirror. The party is still loud on the other side of the door. “The only reason people watch your videos is to come defend me,”

Phil walks up behind him, holding his gaze in the reflection of the mirror. “Yeah, your army of angsty teens is really scary,”

“Better than an army of 10-year old’s,”

“At least I’m not leaking toxicity onto the platform,” Phil mutters, his hands coming up to rest on Dan’s hips. “Y’know, LA exists between Vidcon’s,”

“What, you _want_ me to come and visit you?” Dan asks quietly, and he realizes they still haven’t broken eye contact.

“Not at all,” He mumbles, pressing his lips to the soft spot behind Dan’s ear, “Just a reminder,”

Dan can’t help but shiver at the kiss, but he turns in Phil’s arms, raising an eyebrow, “Well, if you’d excuse me, I’m going back to hang out with my grown-up friends that I actually like,” He spits, before turning on his heel and walking straight out of the bathroom, not looking back to see if Phil follows him.

He pushes through the crowds of people until he finds a table with a few of his friends. He sits down in his chair and wraps an arm around the girl next to him, pressing his lips to her cheek, “Sorry, long line in the bathroom,”


End file.
